With development in technology, various smart image capturing apparatuses, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart image capturing apparatuses provide same or better specifications and effects than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras.
Using a panoramic camera as an example, images simultaneously captured by multiple camera lenses are concatenated by leveraging an image stitching technique to produce a larger scene image that would give a viewer an immersive experience. Since different camera lenses view a same scene from different angle of views so that the detected scene information would be slightly different and result in difficulty in image stitching. For example, when the sunlight comes from a direction closer to the left camera lens, exposure levels of images respectively captured by the left camera lenses and the right camera lenses would be different, and an obvious stitching line or unnatural color transition would appear in a resulting stitched image.